Invisible Wall
by colourciel
Summary: They never took the time to notice each other, until they were partnered up for the studio art class for the year. Namiku
1. Bonfire at the Beach

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. _

Chapter 1: _Bonfire at the Beach_

"What the— you cheater!"

"There is no such thing as cheating in game, unless we're using cheat codes—and that's a whole different story—but we're not."

"It doesn't matter! You slapped my hand off the controller!"

"Oh stop being a cry baby, Roxas."

Naminé twitches at the scene before her. Just a few seconds ago, she was having the best dream of her life, well, it wasn't really exactly the best dream of her life since she didn't dream of anything but waking up to a racket of Axel and Roxas arguing over a simple fighting game makes her wants to kill them.

Still, she wondered, how did these two get into her mansion? Yeah, mansion, her father bought it for her two years ago and decided to just leave her there all alone while he's away with his business stuff. Her mother… well she doesn't know her very well. But she doesn't mind. She had all her friends to keep her company and Axel and Roxas –oh right, she let Axel and Roxas moved into her mansion— always kept her company in the big ass lonely mansion.

"Oh, hey Naminé!" Axel gleefully greeted as he noticed the blonde by the door with her hands cross. "Sorry, did this big mouth wake you up?"

"Naminé, he woke you up didn't he?" Roxas backfired, trying to accuse his best friend.

"No, you two idiots woke me up." Naminé growled then she collapsed on the couch, watching her two idiot's best friends play a video game. "Any plans tonight?" Today was officially the last day of summer and as tradition, her and her friends always ends up doing something crazy before going back to school and skipping the first day.

"Hell yeah!" Axel chided happily, with a silly grin on his face. "Bonfire at 8pm, everyone is going to meet up over here first. Zexion and Xigbar are going to get some booze then were off!"

"Shit, I hope no cops are patrolling in the beach tonight!"

"Then I guess we have to be there drunk!" Axel cackled excitedly, as he was mashing the buttons on his controller then came a "oh yeah! You owe me $20 bucks sucker!"

Roxas grunted incoherently as he took out his wallet. Opening his wallet, he wisp up a crispy $20 dollar bill and handed it to Axel.

Naminé rolled her eyes. She doesn't understand why Axel has to steal his money when his parents are multi-billionaires. "Axel, stop stealing from the poor."

Axel pouted and stubbornly shook his head. Then he turns his attention to Roxas. "Want to go another round?"

"No!" Roxas immediately replied. "You're going to take all my money, you rich bastard!"

The red-haired cackle, he shoved his hands in his pockets and took out seven $20 dollar bills. "Here ya go! Buy yourself a new clothes or something!"

Roxas pouted and snatched the money from his best friend and as soon he pulled out his wallet. Then the door bell rang. Naminé groaned, the front door was so far. Roxas and Axel expectantly stared her then she lazily stood up. "One day, I'm going to make a bet with you guys and you'll be my slaves for months!" She threatened, glaring at them. Axel and Roxas looked at her surprised at her sudden outburst.

As she reached the door, she opened it, revealing more groups of friends at school, Larxene, Zexion, Xigbar, Demyx and Marluxia. Larxene is pretty much the criticizer of group and a loud mouth along with Demyx. Zexion keeps their friendships together, if there is a problem, he'll make them solve it by locking them up in a random room until they make up. He also knows Naminé's problem and it is yet to be resolved. He served as a psychologist of the group. Xigbar and Marluxia is pretty much the crazy bunch in the group, and add a little red-head and blonde spice to them, they'd be the craziest bitches everyone will know alive. And Naminé is just the artist of group, add a little spice she'll be as crazy like her friends.

Larxene stared at Naminé, eyes looking up and down as if she was checking her out. "Girl, get out from that pajamas and get dressed!" She said excitedly, as she enters the mansion. Xigbar and Zexion was carrying the booze, there were some Smirnoff, Jager and a Hennessy.

Naminé raised an eyebrow. "Wow, how could you guys afford all of that?"

Xigbar smirked, "Axel gave us tons of money. He wants to do a Jager train again!"

She chuckled. "Fine, but you guys clean it up. I cleaned it up last time! I'm not drinking." She followed him to the kitchen where everyone resides.

Demyx was getting medium size cups while Roxas was taking out the shot glasses from the top cabinet.

Roxas approaches her and whispered, "He's going to the bonfire tonight too."

Naminé grimaced and cursed under her breath. Then she approaches the table and started helping them.

"Going to drink?" Xigbar asked, grinning.

"Hell yeah!"

___[x_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_]_  


Riku rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. He doesn't understand how Sora could take so long, he's guy not a girl. Do guys, who are in love, take this long to dress up?

"Sora!"

"Wait; give me a few more minutes!"

The silver haired stayed quiet then started to tap his foot impatiently. He looked at the clock, _10:08._ Kairi is so going to be pissed off but he can always blame it on Sora. It always works.

A few minutes later, Sora hasn't come out yet.

"SORA!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Riku heard tumbling from the stairs and by the door; Sora has appeared, wearing dark denim jeans, a white tee-graphic, and a vest. The silver haired teen cocked an eyebrow with a disbelieve look on his face.

"It took you—" He looks at his watch. "Two hours to wear those clothes?"

"Shut up…" Sora pouted, crossing his arms. "I have to look good in front of Kairi."

"Of course." Riku rolls his eyes and headed out the door with Sora trailing behind. They hopped on Riku's convertible then drove off to the bonfire.

The brunette took out his phone, texted someone and then put it away. Riku saw it but didn't bother to ask. He probably just texted his cousin, Sora always does every time he goes out. Just a few minutes later, they arrived at the bonfire and it was packed with juniors and seniors from Radiant High School. No underclassmen were allowed to such events as this.

Sora opened the trunk and took out his best friends boom box then headed down the beach with Riku.

"Wow, it's more packed than last year." Sora said, looking around. People were dancing, drinking, playing volleyball and blitzball. "I wonder how long the cops will bust us out." He chuckled.

"I heard someone bought this beach a few weeks ago." Riku replied. "The cops doesn't really have jurisdiction on a private beach and as long the owner is here, we won't get busted."

"Really? Yes! The cops don't have to bust out anymore!" Sora excitedly said. Then they saw their friends sitting down on the sand, laughing and talking. "Hey guys!"

The auburn haired turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "What took you guys so long?"

Olette snickered and whispered something to Hayner.

"You're boyfriend," Riku pointed at the brunette. "Took two hours to dress up." Kairi and Sora simultaneously blushed and looked away from each other which cause everyone to laugh at the couple.

The silver haired set his boom box down and sat down next to Hayner. He looked around; everyone was here but Pence, Wakka and Tidus. "Where's everyone else?"

"Pence went to take pictures for the yearbook." Hayner replied, chuckling. Then he pointed towards the water. "Wakka and Tidus are playing blitzball with their team."

A loud booming music caught everyone attention from the parking lot. A convertible and a jeep.

A guy with a long hair with a ponytail and an eye patch on his right eye, he screamed out, "Party time!"

This time everyone cheered loudly and went back to whatever they're doing.

_[x_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_]_

She stumbled slightly when she got out from her convertible. She wasn't feeling it, yet but she knew it'd hit her sooner or later.

Roxas and Axel headed to the trunk to get the blankets while Marluxia and Zexion went to get the drinks then headed the beach.

Larxene put her arms around Naminé's neck while they follow the boys to find a spot. Just a few seconds later, they found an open spot. Roxas and Axel set the blankets down as did Marluxia and Zexion with the drinks. Then everyone sat down on the blanket.

Axel laughed. "Man, the teachers are going to wonder what happen to the juniors and seniors tomorrow!" Everyone laughed along with him.

Soon everyone started to chat up random things. Xigbar, Demyx and Zexion seemed to be in a weird heated yet amusing discussion that involves rabbits and knives. Larxene and Marluxia were gossiping. Naminé Axel, and Roxas poured a cup Red Bull then she drop the shot to the glassful of Jager and drank it all down.

"Hey Nami, check this out!" Roxas called out, pointing something on the sand. Axel was snickering like mad. Naminé approached them, looking down the ground, seeing nothing but grainy sand. Then Roxas and Axel pushed her to the water and Naminé with fast reflex grabbed both of their shirts and they all fell to the water.

"Dumbasses!" Naminé called out, splashing water at her best friends. Soon, a water fight, and somehow, Xigbar started shooting them with his water gun. Where the hell did that come from? Next thing they know, a flash had blinded her for a second. She tried to look for the source but it was gone. It was like that flashing light just came out of no where.

"Wh-Wha fuc' wa that?" Axel said, looking up in the sky, ahead of him, his surroundings. Nothing. It was as if God had shined the light on him for a few seconds and disappeared. He had thought for one moment, _one moment_, which God had considered Axel to go to Heaven when he dies.

_Splash!_

On the side, Roxas had fallen to the water and this cause everyone to laugh.

___[x_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_]_  


"WHO DID THAT?"

Riku and his gang turned around to see wet blonde familiar looking kid. Riku remembered him. He only met him once since he was Sora's cousin and which is funny because he only met him once in his whole life and that was just three years ago. They used to live together and now Roxas was able to convince Sora's mom to move in with a friend and it worked. Riku could tell that Sora misses his cousins company in the house.

"Hey guys!" Pence finally came, with a professional camera around his neck. He sits down next to Hayner who seemed oddly intrigued by the sand. Perhaps it was the texture of it?

"Hey Pence, had fun taking pictures for yearbook?" Riku asked.

He laughed heartedly, "Yeah! Just took a picture of them." He pointed at the group that Riku was looking at earlier. "They're probably going to be in the front page of yearbook." He laughs. "They sure know how to make their life fun."

Hayner 'hmph' and continued playing with the sand.

"It's hard to believe that the disciplinary leader, Xigbar hangs out with them." Kairi stated, still looking at the group. "He seems really strict at school."

"But that's at school!" Sora said. "Outside he's just a party animal, from what I hear from Roxas."

Riku continued to look at them, and then looked back at Hayner, who had a disgruntled expression. He always acts like this when they talk about them. Hayner could feel Riku's stare, he looked up, and asked, "What?"

"Nothing…" Riku turns away and went back to listening to the calming music with a faint sound of chattering and laughing.

* * *

_colourciel: Hi guys! This is my first story! I don't have many expectation for this story but it came into my out of nowhere really and I've already have two more chapters written for this story! I'm sorry if the first chapter seems short. D: But, at least please review! It makes me happy and fluffy inside! :D hhaha_


	2. Pink Hair

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. _

Chapter 2: _Pink Hair_

"Ughhh…" The blonde haired got up slowly, clutching her head tightly. Hangovers were such a bitch. As she looked around, all of her friends were sprawled all over her house.

In the living room where she woke up, Axel was on the couch, drools escaping from his mouth. He was holding a beer bottle upside down and just under that beer was Roxas, snoring loudly. Beer was all over his shirt.

She walked slowly to the hallway and sees Demyx with pink— _PINK!_ — hair. She looked at her friend horrified knowing that Demyx would get revenge on whoever did that to his hair. He cherished his hair so dearly, just as Axel and Roxas cherish theirs.

Naminé walked past the pink hair friend and walked into the second living room, looking like a mess, as if an attempted murdered happened. The wooden floor was covered by blood or ketchup (she can't tell the difference), the glass coffee table was shattered along with chess pieces. Sprawled all over the couch was none other than Larxene (who has a pen mark between her two eyebrows as if she had a unibrow) and Naminé knew her victim was nearby.

Walking carefully through the broken glass shards, she went to the rest room and found Marluxia beat up. Typical for Larxene to beat him up, he must've said something insulting or stupid to her.

As she went walked out, she heard faint voices from the kitchen. Naminé headed over to see who it was and it was book worm guy and eye patch man.

Zexion instantly poured a cup of tea for her and offered, "Tea?"

She nodded. "Thanks." Then she noticed Xigbar was eating tofu and raised an eyebrow. It was surprising to see Xigbar to be eating tofu, of all foods. He's always seen to be eating meat.

"It helps with hangover. I don't know how but it helps." He answered and continued eating.

Naminé chuckled. "First day of school and we skipped. Isn't that bad rep for you Disciplinary leader?" She teased.

"Hey, hey! I don't really care for my rep outside of school but I always have to keep my cool, mean bad-ass attitude so everyone can fear me in school!" Xigbar cockily said, pumping his fist to the air. Zexion snorted in the background.

_Slam!_ Book tight closed and Zexion put away his glasses. "Well ever since Xigbar was the Discipline leader, no fights had broken out yet."

Naminé sneered, "Because Xigbar would lock them up in a room with him and his bebe gun and shoot them like a crazy-ass mofo he is."

Eye-patch cackled evilly. "That's the fun part. Nobody wants to feel the wrath of my bebe gun!"

Zexion and Naminé shook their heads but if Xigbar is the only one who can control fights within schools, it's him. Nobody wants to be stuck in a room with Xigbar and his bebe-gun and who ever does, _must _be a dumbass. Like, that one time, three years ago when Dem—

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ear-piercing scream startled the three of them. It was an all too familiar scream.

"MY HAIR! MY HAAAIIIIRRR!" Dramatic cries, howling throughout the hallways.

A sly smile appeared on Xigbar's lips.

"No surprise that you actually… did that prank on him," Zexion inquired. "How long will that dye last?"

The eye-patched man thought about it and said, "I think about 2 weeks top."

"Great, two weeks of hearing Demyx complaining about his goddamn hair." He retorted. "Thank you very much, Xigbar." Zexion said, sarcastically.

If anything happens to Demyx, he would start bothering Zexion about all the things that had happen to him and Zexion would be force to listen to Demyx squabbling.

Zexion hates these kinds of torture from the blonde.

A stifle yawn was heard on the other side of kitchen and it were the red-head and his partner in crime the blondie, both stretching their arms out.

"Jeez, who the fuck just screamed?" Axel grunted as he reaches for the cabinet to grab more two more tea bags and poured hot boiling water on a cup.

A distress hot pink haired Demyx entered, tears in his eyes and a semi-mad look on his face. "Who did this?"

___[x_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_]_

The second day, the gang finally decided to go to school.

It was only a tradition that all juniors and seniors skipped the first day.

As the trio –Naminé, Roxas, and Axel— entered the school, they immediately went to their spot, a table right next to the cherry blossom tree. It was the only the three of them for the moment, knowing that Marluxia and Larxene would arrive at any minute. Xigbar had to came to school early for his Disciplinary committee since he was the leader, whilst Zexion and Demyx goes to school by the time the bell rings when they have to go to class.

"Damn." Roxas cursed. He was such in a deep thought; he started to message his neck, when he felt something bumpy. He took out a mirror from his back pocket and there was a big red hickey. "What the fuck is this?" The blonde panicked.

His two friends looked over what was going on and saw that he was freaking about the hickey.

"You… barely noticed it?" Naminé dryly asked.

Axel was in fits of hysterical laughs. "You—Haha- you've been marked!"

Naminé snorted. "Like you haven't been marked from last night, Axel." She points at the same red hickey mark on Axel's neck.

The red haired freaked out and took the mirror from his best friend. It was so freaking noticeable.

Shakily, he set the mirror down and declared, "I have to find this woman!"

"Who in their right minds would actually place a hickey on you two idiots?" Naminé rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

It took about 2-3 seconds to process what their friend had said and then finally,

"HEY!"

___[x_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_]_

"Jeez, first day of school and the teachers are already cramping us with homework!" The brunette whined as he sat down on the table with his group of friends. His head was on top of bag and started whimpering of the thought of homework.

Hayner had a disgruntled look on his face and it was obvious to his friends that he was barely getting sober. Pounding headaches slip inside his mind. "I'm still drunk from last night."

"Well that's you get for drinking too much beer last night." Olette sneered, disappointed at Hayner. The only person who knows Hayner best is Olette and Pence. Drinking is the way for Hayner to release some stress but even Olette and Pence don't know what he's stressing over about.

And then Hayner felt something vibrating on his pocket, he took it out and glancing at the screen, he grimaced. . "I'll be back…" He walks away, with his phone on his ear.

"I wonder why he's always grumpy all the time." Sora wondered, as he stares at Hayner. "I mean, we've known him for a long time and yet we don't know much about him…"

Olette frowns, knowing that whatever Sora had said was true. She was his best friend since babies but there was a still a lot of things to learn about him.

"What happened to you, Hayner?"


	3. Of Clubs and Crushes

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. _

Chapter 3: Of Clubs and Crushes

As of right now, Xigbar hated his life.

Meetings are such a bore.

Why did he take the role as the head disciplinary leader?

Sure, it was fun kicking people's ass and torturing them but meetings were such a drag.

"..Bar? Xigbar, do you hear me?" Saix, the school's student body president says.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved him off. Saix knew he didn't listen but he didn't want to repeat himself. Xigbar would never listen anyways. "And that's that. Meeting is over."

Xigbar immediately stood up and left the room not bothering with the other people in the room. He went to the campus and waited by the table under the cherry blossom tree. He lay down on the table. Life for him right now was seriously blessed and he had to thank Naminé for that. He wouldn't be right here right now if it weren't for the blonde and the red-head, though he hates to admit that to Axel.

"_Braig,_ reminiscing about the past?"

Xigbar didn't bother to look, knowing the voice. There was only one two people know his real name, Naminé and Axel.

He 'tch' and says, "Naminé, don't call me by that name. I discarded that name a long time ago."

Naminé nodded as she walked around the table. She said nothing for the past few minutes and it made the disciplinary leader irritated.

"What?" He scowled.

The blonde girl kept a happy face and she shrugged. "Nothing, _Braig._" With that, she ran away inside the school building.

Braig frowned, knowing what Naminé's message was. He simply forgot about it, and she was simply reminding him.

_"Never forget who you once were." _

Xigbar snorted as he said it aloud to himself. He snorted as his old name is a constant reminder of his past, scars and to get out of it, Naminé and Axel helped him, revive him to what he use to be before it all happened.

He chuckles and stared at the sky. "I'm lucky to have them as my friends."

___[x_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_]_

"What?" Hayner screamed at the phone. He could feel his blood boiling in him; his hands started to tremble as the person pleaded him to do something he doesn't want to.

"No, I freaking refuse! Why the hell do you want me to even talk to that man?" He angrily hissed. He listens even more from the pleading cries. He suddenly felt fed up of the pleading cries on the other line and decidedly to end it.

Hayner pressed the 'end' button on his cell phone and he felt as if someone was watching him. His head whipped around to see who it was and his face distorted into anger.

"WHAT?" He roared.

"Nothing… I—" the blonde girl tried to make an excuse but was cut off from the angry blond.

"SHUT UP! Just get the fuck away from me. Stay away from me, you whore," His face is still full of anger and the blonde girl suddenly felt frighten, "Just you know, I fucking hate you!"

"B-But Hayner…" She softly protested but it was too late. Hayner already stalked off angrily and she sighed dejectedly.

_'What will make you talk to me?'_ She wondered. She knew it was impossible as long as Hayner's hatred for her is strong.

She turned around unknowingly a blue haired friend was behind her for the longest time. She receives quite a scare of her friend creepily standing behind her, "Zexion, were you watching the whole thing?"

"Yes I was Naminé," He replies coolly as if he never done anything bad, "Y'know, based on his information about you, I would hate you too." He speculates as he slyly grins.

Naminé groans and covered her face with her hand. "Oh god, Zexion, you're not really helping here."

He shrugs. "Sorry, just speaking my mind." With that, the blue haired left, leaving Naminé all by herself, disgruntled.

She irritably sighs; she glances at the side where Hayner stalked off. '_I wish you didn't hate me so much.'_

___[x_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_]_

He constantly touches his hickey as he walks down the hall. He needed to know –no, he wanted to know who gave him this hickey.

The red-haired notices a few girls from his fan club stalking him as he flies through the hall ways like a madman. Why won't they go away?

He then suddenly felt a tug on his shirt and was immediately thrown into a room with someone.

"Wh-Wha?" The red haired stutters, "Tifa?"

The long black haired girl smiles and checks the hallway for the rabid fan girls that were following the red haired.

"Hey Axel," She purrs lightly, "We have a project due this Friday and well, the teacher only gave us one day to finish it."

Axel scratches his head, he doesn't remember any projects from any of his teacher, and then again, he was probably sleeping. "How does my house sound like? We can work there."

"Sure." Tifa once again smiles and gracefully walks out the room.

Axel stood there for five more seconds then wondered out loud, "Did I just invite the hottest girl to my house?" The conversation that happened five seconds ago replayed in his mind over and over again. A grin slowly forms on his lips, "I guess I did."

___[x_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_]_

The blond sees a red-haired not far away but notices how that silly grin seemed to be plastered on his face as he struts towards him.

As he approaches, "What's with the grin?" The blond inquires curiously.

"I just invited Tifa Lockheart to my house?" He triumphantly says, hands on his hips as if he had achieve something gold.

Roxas almost choked on his saliva, "The Tifa Lockheart? Your crush since freshmen year?"

The red haired nodded, "She said we had a project for some class that we have together or something."

Roxas still stunned couldn't talk and it took a long quite process to what Axel just had said, "Wai-Wait! Axel! We don't have any projects due!" He should know. He has every class with Axel and plus why would the teachers give them projects on the 2nd day of school.

The red spike tilts his head, "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow. I guess she just wants me."

"Tell Naminé."

"Why?"

"It's her house!"

"She won't be coming home till later, evening and besides, when was the last time she ever bitched about having a guest over?" Axel asks, knowingly that his best friend would say the word he wanted to say.

"…Never."

"Exactly!"

Though, the only reason she doesn't come till later when Axel had someone over her house, well let's say that, Naminé interrupted a little intersession with Axel and his lady friend.

It was forever burned in her mind; tainted forever.

_Axel's friend is coming over…_ Roxas hit send.

A few a minutes later, his phone vibrated. He checked his text message.

_Really? Want to go to the Plaza?_ He grins. It was a routine that he and Naminé do whenever Axel's friend was over at her house. He still doesn't understand why Naminé doesn't mind having the red-haired taking over her house for the night.

Roxas shrugs. Maybe he should ask her tonight.

"It's quite lonely here…" The blond pointed out. The hang out spot seem really empty and all of his other friends were busy doing something.

"Tell me about it!" Axel exclaimed, "Naminé is at the art club doing some shizz, Zexion went to buy a blond hair dye for Demyx, Larxene and Marluxia is probably tormenting the freshmen and Xigbar is with the Disciplinary guys."

Roxas sighs, knowing that it would be like this for a few days. "We need to join a club or something to keep us occupied."

The red-haired slowly turned his head with a frightening face. "HELL NO!"

"Aw, c'mon! Like basketball club?"

"Too boring, besides the coach hates me."

"Track?"

"No. I don't want to sweat nor get dark!"

"Art? Martial Arts? Drama? Health? Combat?"

"No, no, no, no and no!"

The blond give up and sighs irritably. "Fine! I give up! We join no club then."

The red haired smirked in victory. He always had his way of things.

___[x_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_]_

"Welcome to Art Studio and just to remind you, this is an advance placement class," Mrs. Honuka continued, still stunned that there were so many students in her class, then again most of them were seniors and most of them were gone on the first day of school. "Since there are many newcomers here today, I guess, for the whole year, I will assign you a partner."

The class broke out in whispers. They didn't where the teacher was going with this.

"There are not many art supplies for you guys and I have other beginner art classes I have to provide. Since there are 32 students in this class, I will each assign you a partner, no question asks. I choose." Soon she began calling students name that were going to be partnered up for the whole year.

Riku hoped he partnered up with a decent person and a person he can endure with the whole year. After a few minutes, his ears perked up when he heard his name being called,

"Riku Misaki, your partner is Naminé Strife."

Once he heard the name of his partner, he scanned the room to see who it was and then his eyes landed on the blonde, who seem to be looking for her partner as well. He stood up coolly and walked over.

"I presumed your Naminé?"

The blond couldn't help but blush. "Nice to meet you, Riku."


End file.
